


Michael: A Better Day

by slaysvamps



Series: Michael Moorecock Chronicles [6]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaysvamps/pseuds/slaysvamps
Summary: Michael takes another step in his long-term plans to get Brenda back.





	Michael: A Better Day

_See I'm a taker_   
_I'm not a beggar_   
_I'm tired of losing_   
_ Nick Carter – I Stand For You_

NICK KENNEDY STOOD LOOKING DOWN at the photographs on the table. Each black and white glossy image took him back to a happier time in his life, a time when he and Rafe Brown were in love, a time he knew he would never have again.

He’d come to this hotel room believing the appointment was for a job interview. He’d been shown into the room and left alone with a man who had yet to step from the shadows.

“How did you—”

“One of my investigators learned of your relationship with Mr. Brown,” the man replied. “It was a simple matter to find the investigator your father had hired. He was kind enough to share the prints with me.”

“It’s not exactly a secret that Rafe and I were involved,” Nick said defensively. “My father is fully aware of the relationship, so if it’s blackmail you’re—”

“I’m not trying to blackmail you, Mr. Kennedy,” Michael Moorecock replied as he finally stepped into the light. He was tall and blonde, handsome yet with a hard look in his eye that said he’d seen more things in his life than he cared to remember.

Nick took one look at the man’s suit that cost more than the monthly rent on his apartment and knew that Michael was not wanting for money. “Then what is it you want from me?”

“I want to help you,” Michael said firmly. “It is painfully clear that you still care for Rafael,” he threw more photos down on the table, color photos of Rafe and Brenda’s wedding, “even though he has moved on.”

Gritting his teeth, Nick looked down at the proof of Rafe’s happiness. “There’s nothing to help me with,” he denied. “Rafe is married. Our relationship is over.”

“Is it?” Michael asked. “I know what it’s like to watch the person you love find happiness with someone else. I believe it’s simply a matter of time before they realize that their relationship is not meant to last.”

Nick looked up at the stranger thoughtfully. “You’re in love with her.”

Michael looked down at Brenda’s smiling face and couldn’t help from touching the glossy finish over her hair. “It may take years for them to come to their senses,” he said as if Nick hadn’t spoken. “It may even take decades.”

“Decades? By then we’ll all be too old to care,” Nick bit out bitterly, turning away to look out the windows at the impressive view of the night skyline of New York. “Either that or dead.”

Soft laughter danced around the room. “Perhaps not,” Michael replied. “What would you give for a chance to live forever, Mr. Kennedy?”

It was Nick’s turn to laugh. “I don’t believe in magic, Mr. Moorcock, or the fountain of youth. Perhaps you haven’t taken your meds today?”

“I am serious, deadly serious,” Michael told him. “It has nothing to do with magic, though some might consider it the fountain of youth.”

Nick turned at the seriousness in the other man’s voice. “You honestly believe you can make me live forever?” he demanded.

“Perhaps not forever,” Michael replied. “There are things in the night that are dangerous and quite deadly. I cannot make any guarantees, but it is likely that you would live for decades, even centuries, without aging.”

“Even if that were true, what good would it do me when Rafe will age and die?” Nick demanded.

Michael smiled. “He won’t. Rafael has the same arrangements with Brenda that I am offering to you.”

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “You want to give me something to keep me young while we wait for the people we love to come back to us?” he said doubtfully.

“Simply put, yes,” Michael agreed. “There is a bit more to it than that, of course. I have received permission to open a franchise in Salem. As I live in LA, I need someone to run it for me.” He walked toward the other man, his every step the graceful movement of a dangerous predator. “You see, this really is a job interview, Nick.”

“You want me to move to Salem?” Nick wasn’t sure if he should believe this man, but there was something about him, some… presence that struck a chord deep within him.

“Yes. You will run my business and watch over Brenda and Rafael.” He stopped at Nick’s side and put a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “In return, you will have more power than you could have thought possible.”

“What do I have to do?”

Michael smiled again and lifted a wine glass from the table. “Drink, Nick.”

He took the glass from Michael’s hand and looked at the dark substance inside. It was red and thick, too thick to be wine. “What is it?”

“Blood.”

“What?!”

“Drink and you will have everything that I’ve promised you,” Michael urged.

Nick slowly lifted the glass to his lips and let a trickle run into his mouth. The copper taste told him immediately that it really was blood, but there seemed to be something more to it, an underlying richness that begged to be tasted. He paused only long enough to look at Michael for a moment before draining the glass.

“Very good, Nick,” Michael purred. “We have a lot of work ahead of us, there is much for you to learn about your new life.”

**Author's Note:**

> My gaming group has always played fast and loose with the White Wolf rules, including lots of things we see in various TV shows, movies and books. We were playing mostly in the late 1990s and early 2000s so we use/used the editions available at that time. 
> 
> We also threw all the 'By Night' rules out of the window and created our own rulers in our cities. Some of the cannon White Wolf characters may show up from time to time, but don't expect them to be like the books. 
> 
> I'll be separating these stories both by character and by city, so some stories may be listed under multiple Series under my profile here on AO3. 
> 
> If you're interested in learning more about our world 'After Dark' please visit my website at www.whendarknessfalls.net.


End file.
